


Hotdog Costume

by DeckofDragons



Series: Spinel is a Crystal Gem AU [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Bonding, First time Trick-or-Treating, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween 2019, Spinel is a Crystal Gem AU, Spinel was never abandoned AU, Young Steven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Greg comes home from the store with a Halloween Costume for Steven.





	Hotdog Costume

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the same world as my 'Friends' fic but it is a Halloween month special so it's in a separate fic. And it's also part of an October Halloween/spooky themed writing and drawing challenge I've given myself.

“I found Steven the cutest Halloween costume while I was out,” Greg said as he stepped into the living room pulling the door shut behind him. “You guys want to see?”

“Of course!” Spinel hopped up from the couch. Halloween was an exciting holiday.

A half second later Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst followed suit. Pearl spoke as they followed Greg to the kitchen where he dumped his armful of grocery bags onto the counter. “A Halloween costume? Isn’t he a bit too young for horror movies and parties?”

“Well yeah but I was thinking about taking him trick-or-treating this year since he can walk and talk now.” Greg pulled out a small piece of clothing, presumably the costume, and held up it for them to see. It looked like a hotdog in a bun with a hole near the top big enough for a child’s face to fit through. “I don’t know if it’ll fit, he’s growing faster than I can keep up with but I’m sure it’ll be fine if it’s a bit big.”

“Trick-or-treating?” Spinel said. “I think I’ve heard that mentioned in some of those horror movies, right?” That’s what they normally did on Halloween, her, Greg, and Amethyst – sometimes Pearl and Garnet joined them too but it wasn’t their thing typically … Rose had been part of it too occasionally back when she’d still been around - they’d dress up and watch scary movies late into the night. Steven’s birth a few years ago had disrupted that a bit but they still did it even if it wasn’t as late into the night as they had before. “I don’t think I really know what it is though.”

“Oh uh… I sometimes forget you guys don’t know really know about stuff like this.” Greg gestured slightly with the costume still in his hand. “Since you’re… you know from outer space and all. Anyway uh… trick-or-treating is what kids do on Halloween. They dress up and go door to door and say ‘Trick or Treat’ and people gave them candy.”

“Free candy?” Amethyst grabbed the edge of counter to pull herself up onto one of the stools, putting her on eye level with everyone else. “How come you never told us about this before? We could’ve been going out and getting free candy all these years but we _haven’t_ been.”

“He’s said it’s for kids,” Garnet said. “We didn’t have a kid until recently.”

“So? We can shapeshift to _look_ like kids.”

“It sounds like fun!” Spinel was _all_ for this idea. A game where the prize was candy, who wouldn’t be happy doing _that_? And they _had_ a kid so they were perfectly justified in doing it. “We should…”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Pearl cut in. “They go door to door, like to _strangers’ _houses? Isn’t that dangerous? What if someone poisons the candy?” … That _was_ a fair concern; some humans weren’t good people even if most of them were.

“Well, that’s why the parents and guardians go too,” Greg explained. “And we’ll check all the candy to make sure none of it’s been opened. But it’s not a huge concern, most people are nice and wouldn’t do anything like that. So, most of the time it’s not really an issue.”

Pearl crossed her arms and gave him a skeptical look.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Spinel cut in before Amethyst could accuse Pearl of being too worried. “All of us could go so we’ll be with Steven the _whole_ time, if anything goes wrong, we can take care of it.”

“And Steven will love it,” Garnet added.

Pearl thought for a second or two before sighing. “Okay, I’m… sure it’ll be fine. Kids do it all the time, right Greg?”

“Yep. I did it and I lived and so did everyone I knew growing up. But uh anyway… when Steven wakes up from his nap, I’m going to get him to try this on. I think it’ll fit good enough, if not, I’ll return it and get him a new one.”

Turns out the hotdog costume was a bit too big for Steven. His face was too small for the hole, allowing the top rim of it to flop down and fall over his forehead, just shy of obstructing his vision. And it stopped further down his legs than the provided picture demonstrated, not enough to trip him up though.

“Well, it’s bit big but it’s not too bad.” Greg said as all five of them looked at Steven. “You like it little buddy?” He turned Steven around to face the mirror they’d leaned up against Steven’s bed so he could see himself in the costume.

Steven looked at himself in silence for a few seconds before nodding. “Yes, I like it. A lot, I like it a lot.” He turned back around to give them a thumbs up.

“It’s adorable!” Spinel said. She’d never seen a costume like it before. Though to be fair, she’d only ever seen the costumes worn by mostly adults and teenagers in horror movies about Halloween.

“You look super cool little dude.” Amethyst held up a hand to offer Steven a high five. “You’re going to get _lots_ of free candy, right?”

Steven accepted her high five, slapping her hand hard enough to make a sound just like she and Spinel had taught him. “Yes! All the free candy in the world!” He smiled wide, lifting his hands up in the air. He then moved on to get a high five from Greg, then Garnet, then Spinel, ending with Pearl. “Everyone’s coming, right?”

“Of course,” Pearl said.

“We wouldn’t dream of doing anything else,” Garnet added.

“Good! When do we go? I want free candy.”

“Not until Halloween buddy,” Greg answered. “Which is like two weeks away still.”

Steven’s face melted into disappointment. “That’s forever away.”

Spinel stretch out her arms to turn around to face her again. “Don’t be sad,” she said, giving him a bright smile. “You still got a super cool costume to play around in and you have it right now. That’s a reason to be happy, right?”

“Uh… uh… yeah! It’s super cool.” Smiling again, he pet his hands down the sides of it. “I love it!”

Steven being happy was all that mattered. Though, Spinel would be lying if she tried to claim she wasn’t also super excited for Halloween, more so than usual. She’d never thought it was anything more than a day about horror movies. She almost couldn’t wait to see what all this new side of it had to offer.


End file.
